


The Jizz Cup

by Hellizhot



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chuck E. Cheese's, Crack Treated Seriously, Eventual marriage, Fluff and Angst, Knotting, M/M, Mild BDSM, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, This is crack, and gross, but we had fun, crackfic, sonic and shadow have a child, sonic becomes the werehog, that would be weird, the child is NOT the same as the one from the other fic, the child is a reference to our other fic, this whole thing is gross, werehog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellizhot/pseuds/Hellizhot
Summary: A small prank turns our favorite Blue Blur's life upside down. Framed and fired, Sonic finds himself working at Chuck E. Cheese until one day he's had enough. But going back to the office to confront his former CEO and friend, Shadow, leads to the unexpected happening.A tale of self-hate, doubt, and acceptance. A love story for the ages.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	The Jizz Cup

**Author's Note:**

> This was written by three people in an effort to be more serious than our previous fic (Sonic The Hedgehog In: Femboy Hooters), which was purely satire. This one is not "purely" satire, despite the title. So you might say it's worse. Or you might even enjoy it. It is out of our hands.

Sonic stared out at the desolate waste land that was chucky cheese. He was in the dirty rat costume. How he hated his job. He was at the very top of the corporate ladder until he was framed for a jizz incident. Sonic swore he did not jizz in that damn cup, but to no avail. He would prove his innocence, he would get his job back, he just had to figure out how. 

It had to have been that one crack head hawk dude- Jet was his name, something stupid like that. That feral ass look in his eye screamed that he would jizz in the CEO’s cup; filthy little jizz bird. 

Sonic was ripped from his thoughts by a kid kicking him in his blueberries. 

“YeoWche!” Sonic yelled in his sexy rat man voice. 

Sonic shot that little bitch one of his classic death stares. An assault charge could follow. How much would this cost him anyway? Why not teach the little bitch a lesson. 

Sonic was spiraling. 

“Fuck this rat job- IM A GODDAMN BLUE HEDGEHOG. I’m THE HEDGEHOG! I AM A FUCKING GOD! WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING AMONG TRASH LIKE YOU!” 

Sonic ripped the dirty rat head off, traumatizing the little bitch boy child. The kid squirmed as Sonic grabbed the little boy’s fortnite underwear and gave him the biggest ass splitting wedgie of his life. Sonic pulled the kid up to glare into his beady little baby man eyes. Sonic could feel the werehog within getting angry and whimpering to take over control. But sonic didn’t care. 

“You mother. FUCKER” is what Sonic wished he could say, but instead he just growled, becoming larger and gave the kid a spanking. 

It was then that Sonic's boss, the owner of the dingy, greasy little Chuck E. Cheese that he worked at, Silver, came to confront Sonic.

"SONIC WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??" Silver grabbed the child from Sonic and tossed him into the ball pit. He gave sonic a boiling hot glare, an absolutely nipple twisting gaze, and not the good kind. "I don't care if you've jizzed in a million cups already, it's not like anyone could tell the difference, but I draw the line at child abuse! We are literally an establishment for children, you sick fuck. It’s no use!" 

I DIDN'T JIZZ IN THE GODDAMN CUP! Sonic thought, boiling over with rage. Silver, however, couldn't read Sonic's mind, and kicked him out on the streets anyway.

Well fuck. Was all sonic could think. What was next? He just screwed over his only available source of income, and not only was the jizz thing on his record as well as the 32 sexual offences, but now child abuse? Stupid Werehog powers! If only I could get rid of this stupid power. It’s always making me do irrational things. Sonic felt depressed. He had always loathed being a werehog. It made day to day life a living nightmare. 

Sonic stripped himself of the dingy rat costume and sped off down the street, his legs becoming a blur as he picked up momentum. His lean, muscled legs falling into a speedy rhythm as he ran to seek out the one man who could give him his life back. 

***

Sonic was good looking, Shadow knew this from the moment they were introduced as kids. Sonic had only been cute back then, but high school was where Shadow really began to notice him. His fluorescent green eyes and bright blue hair just worked so well. The natural muscularity of Sonic’s body enticed Shadow and drove him to begin working out as well, just so that Sonic could be impressed with him. It started out as an innocent crush, wanting to be around him and be his one and only. However, like many others, Shadow wanted to be more than just a friend to Sonic. He began thinking of him in awful ways, ways that Shadow knew he could never let the popular blue Hedgehog know. 

So when he picked up that cup that day, full of fresh jizz, he didn't know what to think. His first thought was that it was a bold hint from his blue friend. The green light he'd been waiting for. But that day, he saw Jet in the corner of the conference room trying to hold in a laugh, and he knew the truth. That cup wasn't full of the cum of his beloved friend, but instead, a bunch of bird jizz. 

Shadow knows he could've fired the bird that day. He could still have his friend by his side, but his selfishness got the better of him. He knew this would be the perfect opportunity to be away from Sonic, so that his unrequited feelings couldn’t stew and fester into something truly ugly. He had to fire Sonic that day, pretending the bird jizz was the seed of the blue hedgehog. He sent Sonic out of the office that day, having to watch that pert little anthro ass walk out the door.

He should have known it wouldn’t be that easy to get rid of his high school best friend turned crush like that. 

***

When Sonic came pounding on his door at around 1 am, Shadow knew that all the pent up feelings for the blue hedgehog would come spilling out in the coming events. He knew, deep down, that this would be a night to remember. 

Sonic barged in, hardly out of breath, to shadow’s office. Shadow feigned outrage as he demanded for the sexy hedgehog to leave his office. Sonic refused to leave until Shadow took time to listen to him. Shadow knitted his brow. 

“Why did you come back here? After what you...did,” Shadow asked, refusing to make eye contact. 

“I didn’t do anything!” Sonic insisted, “Look, I really need my job back- you know I wouldn’t jizz in your cup, that shit is foul. I really missed working with you too Shad.” Shadow’s anger started to peak as he turned to face the other hedgehog and snapped.

“That's the PROBLEM Sonic!” Shadow exclaimed, “I wanted it to be your Jizz, I wanted you to jizz in my goddamn cup.” He was crestfallen that he had to admit his feelings in such a way. 

“W- what do you mean. Shad, what does that mean, that doesn’t make any sense.” Sonic had a look of concern, of shock. 

Shadow gave Sonic a serious and leveled gaze. “I wanted it to be yours.” Sonic’s face twisted with confusion.

“So you mean that… you fired me because.. because you like me?! How self centered and conceited could you be, Shadow? I need money. I don’t just get to live all nice like you do anymore. I lost the penthouse you gave me. I can’t afford to live there. I can’t afford for you to be so fucking focused on how you feel. I thought…” Sonic could feel himself losing control of his human form. His hair became thicker and his teeth grew longer, poking out from his lips. 

“Me? ME Sonic?? Every single day I had to see you walk around, flirting with everyone in this goddamn company. I’ve wanted you for so long, and you’ve never given me the time of day. I couldn’t stand it and… you’re so talented- I figured you would have no problem finding another job. I never intended to hurt you like this, but I’ve never been fine with being just friends with you.

“Like, doesn’t even begin to cover the feelings I have for you. At one point maybe it could have but, not anymore. Sonic, all this time.. I just, I thought it would fade but it only grew. Sonic, I love you,” Shadow said vulnerably. 

Sonic couldn’t handle being told any of this. He had been groveling in poverty, wondering how he was gonna keep himself alive, where his next meal was going to come from. He worked at that greasy ass rat hell. Dealt with the impossible, all because Shadow couldn’t deal with his feelings in a healthy manner. Anger festered its way into Sonics veins. 

Sonic lost complete control. Claws grew from his fingertips, pushing his usual gloves off of his now massive paws. His fur darkened and grew even thicker; his teeth sharpening to points. Sonic let out a low growl as the werehog took control at last. 

Shadow drew back in fear of the massive hulk before him, but quickly regained his composure . Shadow knew that he couldn’t just let Sonic back into his life and continue to make him suffer, but he couldn’t keep hurting Sonic like this either. 

“Fine. Just listen to me. Let me live out my fantasy just once and you can have your job back…” shadow dejectedly stated. The werehog grunted in anger, questioning Shadow’s “fantasy”. 

“I want to have sex with you. Just once.. I swear. You won’t have to see me unless it's for work, and even then i'll keep interactions to a minimum .This is all I ask.” Shadow whispered. He knew that this would only make him want sonic even more, but he just had to know what it felt like. 

The werehog was silent. Then he advanced. Backing shadow up against the wall of his highly decorated office. 

They locked eyes for a moment before engaging in a sharing of spit. Their tongues fighting for dominance. Shadow groaned a bit as The Werehog’s tongue slid and squirmed in his mouth. The Werehog let out a low growl in response. Shadow pulled away uncertain if this was truly Sonic or not. The werehog took this as an invitation to begin working on the lower half. 

Shadow gasped as the large, strong hog began to unzip his suit pants. Shadow’s wang was already straining on the zipper, so it didn’t take much for the pants to pop open revealing Shadow’s noticeably large bulge hidden beneath his underwear. The werehog flashed a sharp smile before pulling down the band of the undergarment to reveal Shadow's penis. 

Shadow was embarrassed at how turned on he was by this situation, but if the werehog had noticed this, he wasn’t letting on. The larger hog began stroking Shadow’s shaft up and down. His bright and flashy green eyes giving Shadow's cock such a predatory intense stare. 

The movement was slow at first but gradually increased in speed. However every time Shadow was getting ready to climax, The werehog would either stop for a brief moment or he would give it a tight squeeze to prevent him from cumming. 

“Sonic…Ahh...Fuck...Let me cum, its starting to hurt-AHh” Shadow dry-gasmed. 

But Sonic was too deep into his werehog form to really comprehend Shadow's words. The Werehog began to pick up the pace with his hand, Shadows rock hard cock heating up and dribbling with pre-cum. 

"S-sonic! Aah- Gah I'm gonna cum- please!" Shadow moaned as the speed of The Werehog’s hand went from Internet Explorer to Google Chrome. 

Were-Sonic’s cock was hard as steel, twitching in the open air. It was ready to bury itself within Shadows creamed up ass like an ostrich sticking its head into the sand. Shadow, in his euphoric state, managed to see just how much Sonic (or whatever he was) wanted this too. This was the satisfaction Shadow needed. 

Shadows dick flooded with blood at the thought of the mutual feelings. 

“Sonic… I-” Shadow breathily moaned. 

Analyzing the Werehog’s member closer, Shadow noticed a large knot at the base. Shadow had an anxious feeling in his stomach. Was it fear? Anticipation? Shadow wanted Sonic inside of him immediately. 

Were-Sonic picked up the black hedgehog with his large furry claws and walked over to the CEO’s desk. He pushed all of the belongings onto the floor with one swift swipe of his arm, and slammed Shadow onto the desk. 

‘Oof” The air was knocked out of him for a second. “I like the way you do things,” Shadow wheezed. 

Sonic grunted in response. 

Shadow made note of all the special things the werehog did that made him feel like his body was on fire. This made his heart ache a bit at the recognition, because he would never be able to do this again. He savored the moment the best he could.

The werehog positioned himself, lining up for a straight shot right up into Shadow’s ass. He thrusted his hips, penetrating through the loose anus of the CE(m)O. This was enough to make Shadow’s body shiver in pleasure. The Werehog heaved his large penis in and out. Shadow let out a deep, gruff moan as cum spewed from his tip. He thought he’d be able to last longer than that, but the overwhelming power of the werehog’s cock, and the deep emotions he had felt for Sonic for years had all come to a head. 

The werehog went on for another five minutes before finally ejaculating into Shadow’s anal cavity. As he experienced relief, his body started shifting back. The muscular frame shrank back down to Sonic’s usual toned chest and arms. His claws retracted back and the frosted tips of his spikes turned back to his neat slicked back blue hair. Shadow watched the transformation in awe.

“Wow. What the hell was that Sonic?” But Sonic was completely knocked out. Shadow sighed and tried to move the other hedgehog, but he was too sore from having his ass pounded as hard as it had been. He ended up lying on the floor staring intently and tenderly at Sonic’s chiseled, handsome face. Slipping blissfully into sleep next to the person he loved, Werehog and all. 

***  
Back in high school, Sonic found himself thinking about Shadow a lot more than what would have been normal for a brolationship. He caught himself admiring certain aspects of Shadow that other people didn’t get to see. He thought these subtle things he got to see made Shadow special in a way. However, he didn’t know what those feelings were, he didn't have a label. He had suspected the possibility of having a crush on Shadow, but he was not comfortable with the idea. He buried the feelings as deep as he could. He forced himself to flirt with women in order to “purge” the sinful thoughts of another man. It was merely a distraction from who he ought to have been, and who he would inevitably become. 

***  
Sonic’s eyes slowly peeled open, dragging himself from his dream. He felt groggy, sore, and didn’t remember where he was. Looking around, Sonic recognized he was in Shadow’s gloomy office. That’s when he looked over and saw the collapsed form of Shadow lying next to him, dry cum spilling out of his wrecked ass. Bits and pieces of memories started to rush in. 

Oh god. What did I do? Sonic put a hand to his aching head as he tried to remember the previous night more clearly. He vaguely remembered losing control and becoming the Werehog… but not much after that. Sonic looked over to Shadow again and it hit him. Oh shit did I- did I rape Shadow?

Sonic cursed himself in his head. He knew he couldn’t control himself well in his werehog form, but this was a new low. He couldn’t lie, there were a few times he saw the black hedgehog in a different light, and yeah, maybe it was romantic, he never could quite place how he felt. Maybe there was a time when Sonic had… no...but… that was high school. After the jizz cup incident, Sonic was sure any inkling of feelings on Shadow's end were non-existent. But wait… didn’t shadow say something last night… Sonic wracked his brain for memories before he lost control. Things Shadow had said started to resurface in his mind.

“Every day I had to see you walk around... I couldn’t stand it… I was NEVER okay with just being friends with you.” 

Oh god. Sonic’s eyes grew wide. Shadow had lashed out at him, basically declaring his hatred for him, and Sonic lost control and… did this to him. No wonder Shadow had gotten so mad at the jizz cup. He probably knew about Sonic’s less than ideal feelings towards him and that had been the straw that broke the camel's back. 

It was then that Shadow began to stir from his spot on the office floor. He groaned and sat up, wiping his eyes and turning his head until he was face to face with the blue hedgehog. 

They stared into each other’s eyes overwhelmed with the thoughts of last night.

“Sonic I-” Shadow began, but Sonic cut him off.

“I- I’m so sorry” he said, and then sped out of the office, becoming the blue blur he was often called. Shadow was left confused, in pain, and abandoned. 

*** 1 week later 

Sonic was standing in front of the sweaty rat pizza shop. He had weighed his options, considered what he had left, and saw this as the best one. After what he did to Shadow, did he deserve anything better? In a way, it would be a fitting punishment. 

Hope is a fleeting thing these days. Sonic would devote himself to being a depressed rat that pandered to children. His god complex would have to be put aside, and his tendency to spank children would also have to subside if he intended on fulfilling this bottom feeder lifestyle he was destined to have. 

He solemnly walked into the dingy Chuck E. Cheese ready to beg Silver for his job back. When he pushed open the doors he begrudgingly approached the rotten rat mascot. 

“Back so soon, Sonic?” Silver said as he took off the classic chuck head. 

“Shut the fuck up Silver, I know you don’t want to work in that piss smelling costume forever. Just… give me a second chance please?” Sonic said, with all the sincerity he could muster.

“Hmmmmm, you know what. Only if you get down on your knees and lick the bottoms of my ratty boots,” silver sneered. 

Oh for fucks sake. Sonic didn’t think he could get any lower than a week ago but here he is. Licking the bottom of this bitch’s shoe in the middle of a Chuck E. Cheese for a minimum wage job. 

“Holy fuck, Sonic, I didn’t think you’d actually do it,” Silver laughed in mockery of the blue rat. He kicked sonic square in the face, throwing him against the cheap booths. 

It was that moment when none other than Shadow the fucking hedgehog strode in and took in the scene that had just unfolded.

***  
Shadow was sitting in his office when he was notified that one of his employees had Sonic’s location. Finally, this whole misunderstanding would be cleared. Shadow had felt guilty over the past couple days, he might have taken advantage of Sonic without meaning to. Before Sonic had ran away he seemed confused and scared. Obviously, he didn’t know what the hell was going on. He had to apologize, he wanted Sonic to understand that what happened was no one’s fault. 

Shadow looked down at the GPS coordinates in his hand. Chuck E. Cheese? God is that where he’s been working this whole time? Shadow felt a sinking feeling in his gut. He really was the reason that Sonic had to stoop so low. All Shadow felt now was regret. Sonic was right, he had been so selfish, keeping his feelings to himself and then lashing out at not only the love of his life, but his blue best friend. Shadow clutched the GPS coordinates tight and stood up from his desk. He was going to find Sonic and clear this up if it was the last thing he did.

He couldn’t spend any more precious time wasting away without sonic. He jumped up and skated as fast as he could go, running over children as he went, towards the old rundown Chuck E. Cheese. When he arrived he hesitated in front of the grease smeared doors, but when he saw Sonic being kicked square in the jaw he rushed to aid his love. 

Shadow bent over sonic, “Damn, are you okay?” 

“Shadow? How did you find me?” In that moment, Sonic remembered what he did to Shadow and flinched backwards. “Shadow… stay away from me, I don’t want to hurt you! Not again…” 

“Sonic, you didn’t hurt me, you never did, I’ll explain everything later. And you,” Shadow growled, turning to Silver, “are a piece of shit.”

“Yeah I know bro.” Silver moaned. 

Shadow then picked Sonic’s body up, princess style and left the pissy pizza place. Sonic tried to object to being picked up but he was too exhausted and in pain from the kick to the face. He laid his head against Shadow’s tit fluff and let himself rest. Shadow carried sonic carefully to his high rise. Well, as carefully as he could while skating as fast as his legs would go. 

When Shadow got to his apartment, he laid Sonic down on his Plume Blanche Diamond Encrusted Sofa that cost him a measly 184 grand. Sonic was sleeping soundly by this point, lulled to sleep by the warm rhythm of Shadow’s body. Shadow inspected Sonic’s sleeping face and smiled at the relaxed expression on his usually tense face. Shadow slowly felt himself being pulled into slumber alongside the smaller hedgehog. 

***  
Sonic’s eyes slowly blinked open as he regained consciousness. Ah fuck, what the hell happened? Sonic scanned the room. All the lights were on, but the room was still very dark due to the black granite walls, black wood floors, and black… well, everything. Here and there were red or white accents, but the majority of the interior was very monochrome and very chic. Even the man waking up next to him was black...with red accents...oh. 

“Shadow…” Sonic said, staring into the other hedgehogs eyes. He still felt overwhelmed with guilt and… oh god why were they in his house and… waking up together? “Shadow what’s going on? Did I do… did I hurt you again?”

“No.” Shadow sat up on the coach and fully faced Sonic. “You got kicked in the face in the middle of a Chuck E. Cheese. I had been tracking you down for a week, that’s how I found you. I wanted to thoroughly explain everything.”

“But-” 

“You didn’t hurt me, you didn’t do anything wrong. I didn’t know that you were incapable of rational thought at the time, and for that I’m sorry. I should have considered that your head wasn’t in the right place. I asked you to sleep with me. Everything you did in that state… I wanted it.”

Sonic’s eyes widened at Shadow’s confession, but his expression soon softened at the look on the other hedgehog’s face. It was good to know he didn’t force himself on his friend, but then why did Shadow still look so defeated?

“If it was a mutual feeling, then why do you have that bitch boy look on your face?” Sonic hesitantly asked. 

“I didn’t consider all that you had to lose when I fired you. I only thought of myself-- I’m ashamed of my pettiness. I never considered the full consequence of what would happen to you. You always seemed so charismatic, so open, so… I assumed you’d charm your way into a perfect new life, one without me in it.”

As Sonic took in Shadow’s words, they sounded all too familiar. He began to remember their conversation that night in greater detail. Shadow never hated him, no, it was the opposite. Of course Shadow didn’t want to be just friends. He wanted to be more. He’d always wanted to be more.

“Shadow…” Sonic said, his voice nearing a whisper as he moved to grab the black hedgehog’s hand. “It may take me a little while to get over the fact that you fired me because you liked me so much, but… I can’t say I don’t feel the same.” Sonic said, smiling softly at his more-than-friend. “That's why I acted that way, I didn’t think you’d ever return my feelings so I directed the way I felt towards you, onto others around me. I hated the way I felt. I thought it was wrong, that I was broken, messed up inside, screwy in the dome. But as wrong as I thought my feelings for you were, they’ve also been the only thing that’s ever felt right.”

Shadow shifted his hand to intertwine his fingers with Sonic’s. His heart was thumping and his face flushed as he said, “There is nothing wrong with you. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Sonic. We all have our flaws, but being gay as fuck is not one of them. If it is, then I’ll gladly be flawed for you.”

Sonic’s collected demeanor fell apart in that moment and he burst into tears, falling forward onto Shadow’s tit fluff. Like the virgin mother Mary, Shadow held Sonic close to his bosom. It was as if Sonic was the pure baby Jesus, finally home in his mother’s loving arms. Sonic felt so at peace as he sobbed into the fluffy tit hairs of Shadow’s breast. Shadow held Sonic as he cried upon his chest. Sonic’s tears caught Shadow off guard, but he knew he had to be there for Sonic. 

What the fuck am I supposed to do with this?? Shadow had never seen such an emotional response from Sonic, not even when his gay little squirrel, Speedy, was run over by a 2012 Kia Soul.

“Hey,” Shadow soothed, “There, there… sugar tits. It’s all going to be alright.” Sonic chuckled at the silly nickname. 

“You’re the biggest dumbass I know,” Sonic said, stifling his gigglies. He got hair all in his mouth, but it was okay. (Because🕺🤼). Shadow lifted Sonic’s head up so they were eye to eye and mouth to mouth. Sonic wiped his tears and smiled. He awkwardly took a couple strands of hair out of his mouth and got rid of them on the couch. Shadow laughed lightly at Sonic removing the hair, realizing that the act kept his eyes on Sonic’s mouth. Shadow began to lean in and Sonic met him halfway. 

The kiss was soft and slow. It was so much different from the rough desperation of the werehog’s tongue. This time, Shadow took the lead, guiding Sonic’s head down to the couch as they deepened the kiss. Shadow climbed over top of Sonic and began passionately grinding his hips in the rhythm of the kiss. 

Sonic groaned into Shadow’s mouth. Dammit I’m the bottom, I guessssss it's alright. 

Shadow drew back from the kiss and nibbled on Sonic’s ears. He whispered into his ear “I think I like the regular sonic more than the werehog version,” Shadow grinned, “ Now I get to be the one to pound some ass.” 

Shadow moved his way down, putting his hands under Sonics T- Shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. Sonic began undoing shadow’s pants. Shadows dick was almost completely hard, it was only a matter of time until it would be fully erect. Shadow finished taking off his pants and leaned back over Sonic. Sonic reached up and tore open Shadow’s Gucci button down, the branded buttons flying across the apartment and pinging off of the black granite walls.

Shadow bit down on the hem of Sonic’s boxers pulling them down over his bulging dick. Pre-Cum stained a part of his lego man boxers. “Classy,” Sonic huffed. 

“I know you enjoyed every second of that,” Shadow relayed. Sonic scoffed but couldn’t deny that he was pleased by Shadow’s actions.

Shadow eyed Sonics dick, he took it into his hand and toyed with it a bit before popping it into his mouth. Sonic let out a moan, “U-ugh- jesus Christ, holy sweet mama, fuck.” 

Shadow ran his tongue along the long length of Sonic’s twitching shaft. His tongue twisted around his dick. He rubbed the tip with his tongue before placing the entire mass in his mouth. He started sucking as he moved up and down while moaning and stroking his own cock. Sonic grabbed a fistful of Shadows hair and pushed his head down to the base. Shadow gagged a bit in surprise but continued slurping and sucking Sonic’s shlong regardless. Sonic pushed and pulled the CEO’s head, guiding him. Sonic moaned in pleasure as Shadow lightly grazed his penis with his teeth. 

Shadow pulled off of Sonic’s head with a loud pop. Sonic groaned at the loss of warmth on his wiener. “Hey, there’s something I want to try with you, wait here.”

Shadow got up and sashayed over into his master bedroom. About a minute later he came out with a box of condoms, lube, a rope, and in a leather harness. He gave a smirk and walked over to sonic and seductively whispered into his ear, “Want to try it out?” He drew back and gave a questioning head tilt. Sonic was speechless, he’d never imagined such a situation before, but he was eager to get on with it. 

“Give it to me good…. master” Sonic replied with a wink. 

Shadow got a massive stiffy and bit his tongue a bit. Damn. 

Shadow Flipped him over, exposing his asshole, with a grunt and pressed his face into the couch with his knee. He began to tie his hands together at the wrists, making sure his arms were secure above his head. 

Shadow opened up the lube bottle and let it drizzle down onto Sonic’s ass. He started to rub over his asshole with his fingers, and then slowly put one in. It slipped in easily with the help of the lube and was sucked into the tight space of Sonic’s asshole. He pumped his finger in and out, making Sonic squirm. His asshole was already loosened by now but Shadow wasn’t even close to being done pleasuring it. He slipped in another finger and began slowly moving forward and back. As the pace quickened, the numbers of fingers increased. Sonic moans filled the room, as did the sounds of Shadow’s fingers working open his juicy ass hole. 

“Man, by the looks of it, my fingers aren’t enough anymore. I know what you want, but I want to hear you say it. Beg me for it,” Shadow cooed. 

Fucking Jesus, Sonic thought. his dignity was hanging on by a thread, but Sonic had stopped caring at this point.

“Oh yes master, put it in! Please! I can’t stand it anymore, give it to me, give it to me now,” Sonic pleaded as he stroked his own erection. 

Shadow didn’t want to let on that he was just as impatient to get his rock hard cock in Sonic’s ass, but hearing Sonic beg for it was truly what broke the sexy camel’s back. “Alright bitch boy, I’m gonna put it in.” Shadow grabbed the massive condom from the floor and tore open the packaging with his teeth. He rolled the latex over his dick and proceeded to apply more lube running it up and down his hot member. Shadow then moved to line up his dick with Sonic’s gaping hole.

He then pushed his cock past the puckered ring of Sonic’s hairy blue anus. He slowly put it in, teasing Sonic once again before he shoved his full length inside. He first put in just the tip, taking it in and out to give Sonic a taste of what’s to come. Sonic was writhing underneath him, hot and anxious to have Shadow’s member wreck his inner walls. 

“S-shadow please, please just put the whole fucking thing in god DAMN!” 

Shadow smirked down at his blue lover. “Patience, young padawan.” Shadow continued to tease Sonic’s wet hole. “You’ll get the whole saber soon enough,” Shadow said, removing his dick from Sonic’s entrance once more. “How about you beg some more? How bad do you want it?” 

Sonic couldn’t take it anymore. This was worse torture than when Silver kicked him with the boot of the Chuck E. Cheese mascot costume. 

“I want it in my ass now Shadow! I want it all, all of it, give me everything you’ve got I can take it.” Sonic smirked, feeling a bit playful, “Why don’t you stop playing games and actually fuck me? Fuck me so hard that I wont be walking right for a week.” He could already feel his hips starting to ache but he needed the feeling of Shadow inside of him. 

Shadow gave a satisfied smirk before plunging his pecker into Sonic’s pulsating penis receptacle. He’d been playing hard to get before but now that he was finally in Sonic’s tight heat he couldn’t hold back. Shadow grabbed Sonic’s legs, holding them up so he could pound harder and faster than ever before.

Sonic’s breaths were stifled and curt. He was getting accustomed to the length and girth of Shadow’s massive cock. He loved the feeling of his asshole being rubbed raw by Shadow’s Mass. 

“Ahh- mmmfuck” Sonic slurred, his eyes rolling back into his head in euphoria. “Mm.. AH- AH! Yeah right there… ahng- Ah!” Sonic moaned while Shadow moved in and out, thrusting into Sonic. 

The sounds of flesh slapping together filled the living room (shluup shluup). Sonics moans and Shadow’s quick breaths bounced off the walls as Shadow’s dick bounced around in Sonic’s anal walls. Sonic could feel shadow filling every crevice of his anal cavity, it was like his dick was meant for his ass. As if Sonic was a living glove for Shadow’s manhood. Everything was starting to spill over. 

“S-shadow...aaagh… hot diggity dog I’m gonna cum!” Sonic cried as Shadow continued to pound his stiffy dicky into his lower intestines. 

“Ahh… me too I’m close,” Shadow said with labored breaths, “Your ass is gonna make me nut so hard the condom breaks.” Shadow leaned over Sonic’s trembling body and grasped his nipples between his index finger and thumb and twisted on them hard. Then releasing one nipple, Shadow grabbed Sonic’s head and shoved his fingers into his salivating mouth. “Suck on em’ bitch,” Shadow breathed into Sonic’s ear. 

Sonic bit them in slight retaliation, and Shadow winced a bit. 

“C- can’t be too well behaved- AHNg.” Sonic cried out while Shadow gave another strong motion, sending both of their hips up and switching the position so shadow was on his back. Sonic then began pushing himself up and down, fucking on top of Shadow’s nearly exploded dick. 

With a few last strong, thorough, strokes, Shadow came buckets into the condom. At the same time Sonic finished all over shadows tit fluff and face. 

Sonic fell back onto the couch due to exhaustion. He was left breathless, and a mess, but was beyond satisfied with the whole ordeal. 

“Holy shi..t Shadow,” was the only thing he could say. 

“I’m guessing you enjoyed being my little bitch?” Shadow had a smirk plastered on his face. Sonic smiled back at him.

“Much more than I enjoyed working at Chuck E. Cheese.” Sonic had a thought then, and began to hesitate before asking Shadow what had been in the back of his mind since the start of this whole thing. “Speaking of work… could I have my job back? I miss not being homeless but also.. I miss being able to spend everyday working with you by my side.”

“I did promise to give your job back already, you probably don’t remember that though. What was the deal with you turning into that big dark blue thing?” 

“What big dar- ohhh right. That's the werehog. It happens whenever I get too excited or angry. I turn into this monster and my thoughts go fuzzy and my dick gets big.”

“Woah yeah big dick is right. Heh heh, I would know.” Shadow said. “I’m surprised I had never seen that before, I’ve known you for as long as I can remember.”

“I had it under control most of the time. Recent events don’t give that statement much credit, but what can I say, I get excited just thinking about you. Seriously though, losing your job and being kicked in the jizz sacks (cum bags) everyday will really drive anyone over the edge.” Shadow gave a guilty chuckle at that and scratched the back of his head.

“Again, sorry about that,” Shadow took Sonic’s hands in his, “I think I know how I can make it up to you though.” Sonic started to blush at the careful touch of Shadow’s hands.

“H-how were you thinking of doing that?” Shadow smiled and gave Sonic a peck on the cheek.

“Ahem, Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog, would you be my boy boy boy b-b-boy b-b-boyfriend?”

“Dont say my whole name, it's a damn sin in itself, that whole thing was a sin, and we fucked twice already now so I’d hope we’d be boyfriends by this point,” Sonic responded playfully. Shadow laughed and gave Sonic another quick, yet tender, kiss.

“You skipped the whole buy me a dinner first bit by the way, you gotta treat me to a meal,” Sonic said, poking Shadow playfully in the side.

“Technically, you skipped that step, Sonic. You were the one who banged me first,” Shadow countered. 

“Well, you were the one who fired me over a cup I didn’t even jizz in, and because you had hidden feelings for me that you were too much of a pussy to own up to. Honestly, I didn’t pick up on your feelings at all,” Sonic continued. “So I think you owe me a date, master.” Shadow smirked, leaning into Sonic’s space once more.

“I thought you’d never ask.”

***Epilogue

Sonic quickly kissed Shadow on the cheek before moving to grab a snack from the fridge. 

“Awww Dad that groooooosss,” Bitch Boy complained over the sappy public display. 

“One day you’ll find your own princess-

“Or prince,” Shadow interrupted, smiling at Sonic lovingly. 

“Or prince, for you to love with all your heart,” Sonic continued. 

“I’ll never be gross like you two. I’m gonna find someone who’s actually cool, unlike you guys who are all gross and mushy,” Bitch boy said while turning away from the two desperately in love hedgehogs. 

“You know, once upon a time, your dad was the coolest, fastest, and sexiest hedgehog in all of green hill zone,” Shadow chuckled. 

“Once upon a time? How about I still am the coolest, fastest, and sexiest hedgehog? You know, the one you got lucky enough to marry.” Shadow smirked and wrapped his arms around Sonic’s waist.

“You know what? You’re 100% right,” Shadow said, leaning his head on Sonic’s shoulder. “I’m so glad that hawk bitch Jet jizzed in that cup.” Sonic turned to look fondly at his husband.

“Me too baby, me too.”

The End

ALT ENDING (Shadow and Sonic froze as the door to the office swung forward with a bang. Jet strided into the room holding some paperwork. When he looked up from the papers in his hand to the scene in front of him, he froze. Weresonic went into a fucking rage and pulled himself off of Shadow. He lunged off the desk at Jet. His giant werehog cock swung forwards, and with a loud grunt he thrusted it. His dick impaled Jet’s tight ass, blood splattering around Sonic’s shaft. Jet swayed, choking on his own blood.   
“YOU KILLED HIM!” YOU FUCKING KILLED HIM!”


End file.
